Do You Trust Me Now?
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: ""Don't you trust me?" Blaine asked jokingly, a short bout of laughter following his question." Kurt and Blaine decide to grab a coffee, but as they are due to leave rain comes falling down. Cue Blaine's dapper and gentlemanly side. KxB. O/S. Rated: K


**A/N: Another Klaine one-shot from me! This time it's very very fluffy! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review when you've finished reading!**

**Do You Trust Me Now?**

Blaine gripped his coffee cup, the touch warm to his cold skin. He wrapped his scarf around his neck tighter, trying to retain as much heat as was possible. He couldn't remember why he had suggested to Kurt that they should brace the cold winter weather and head out to get a coffee, but now that he sat there, freezing nonetheless, he didn't regret it, because he got to talk with Kurt about trivial things that he couldn't with anybody else.

Kurt sipped his coffee daintily, every so often glancing up at his friend. The older boy's curls had escaped from the copious amounts of gel that usually kept his hair under control, and a few loose strands were hanging over his face. Kurt couldn't deny that Blaine wasn't beautiful; in fact he thought so many things about him were. His inviting hazel eyes, his compassionate personality, and the way he thought of everyone as his equals. Yes, he certainly couldn't deny that fact.

Blaine couldn't help but admire Kurt. Ever since he had first met him he felt this strong urge to look after him, and even though Blaine knew Kurt was more than capable of standing up for himself, this overpowering emotion never faltered. The dark haired boy looked down at the last few dregs in his cup, thinking. He was completely sure that meeting Kurt had been fate, and that he was simply meant to have been there at that particular time; that he was meant to be the one that Kurt spoke to nervously on his first day at Dalton Academy. At least, that was what Blaine liked to think.

Kurt shivered; the cold finally getting to him, even though he had drank two cups of steaming hot liquid. He was glad he had braved the cold though; the coffee was divine and the conversations he had had with Blaine made the nearly unbearable journey worthwhile. The two boys had talked about everything they could think of, from the new musical coming out on Broadway, to any pets they had owned as children, and from their favourite hair care product to scarves. They had had a long debate over the topic of scarves, where they finally agreed to disagree. Kurt would never be able to understand the way Blaine arranged his around his neck.

x-x-x-x-x

They both pushed their chairs back from the table and headed towards the exit. Blaine watched as the raindrops trickled down the window, chasing each other all the way to the bottom, where their existence ended. Kurt stopped at the door reluctantly, eyeing the ferocious weather outside. It had worsened since they had arrived. The more experience Warbler watched his companion carefully, gaging his thoughts and feelings. The two stood awkwardly at the door for a few more seconds before Blaine removed his scarf and blazer. He wrapped the beautiful striped scarf around the younger boy's neck and proceeded to tie it the way he usually would. Before Kurt could protest, Blaine had placed the light blazer over his friend's shoulders as well.

"Blaine," Kurt said, reaching to remove the borrowed garments, "I can't just take your things, you'll catch pneumonia and die."

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, causing the light haired boy to cease movement immediately. "I'll be fine, Kurt," he reassured the newest Warbler, smiling softly before stepping out into the pouring rain, the liquid soaking through his crisp white shirt, revealing his toned stomach. "C'mon," he said, beckoning to Kurt to join him.

Kurt had stopped breathing, too busy concentrating on the boy in front of him, his hair slick and wet in the rain, and his shirt now completely see-through, allowing Kurt to ogle him as much as he wanted. His heart beat wildly in his chest, when Blaine reached forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him out into the rain. He rolled his eyes, gripping tightly onto Blaine's hand, never wanting to let it go.

Blaine laughed lightly, and Kurt blushed furiously, the red tinge becoming more than noticeable on his usually pale face. "I think I know a quicker way to get back to Dalton," the older boy said, starting to run but never letting go of the countertenor's hand.

"You better do," said Kurt, trying to keep up with his best friend's pace.

"Don't you trust me?" Blaine asked jokingly, a short bout of laughter following his question.

"Of course I do."

Blaine stopped suddenly, pulling Kurt close to his side, his arm wrapped around the younger boy's slender waist. "Do you trust me now?" He leant in, staring intently into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt could smell the coffee on Blaine's breath, mixed in with liquorice and toothpaste. He breathed it in, revelling in the uniqueness of the smell and how it always reminded him of the beautiful Warbler. He gazed into Blaine's eyes, looking into the windows of his soul, but only seeing himself reflected in the pools of hazel. "Of course I do," he repeated, a small smile etched on his face.

There was electricity in the air as Blaine slowly closed the gap between the two of them, gently allowing his lips to brush against Kurt's smooth ones. "What about now?" he whispered, his lips touching Kurt's again, so close to kissing them.

"Yes," Kurt replied almost as quietly, hypnotised by the beautiful pair of lips in front of his and the boy that they belonged to.

Blaine chuckled, before he finally kissed the boy in front of him; the boy that he had hopelessly been in love with since he first saw him. The rain poured down around them as they continued to kiss, Kurt no longer worried about getting his hair wet, as his main concern now was to keep breathing as the boy who had mentored him kissed his lips lightly once more. Blaine broke the kiss apart, resting his forehead against Kurt's so he could look into those mystical eyes again. "Kurt," he whispered, barely louder than the sound of the rain falling, "I've always wanted to kiss you in the rain."

Kurt smiled, overjoyed that they both had reciprocal feelings for each other.

"In fact," Blaine added before Kurt could say anything, "I've just always wanted to kiss you."

**A/N: That was by far one of the fluffiest things I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it, because I know I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


End file.
